


The New Reality

by MelCrooks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelCrooks/pseuds/MelCrooks
Summary: Hermione receives unsettling news of a new proposal Voldemort plans to put into effect.





	The New Reality

**** The heat from the sun rays bore into the tanned skin of the quiet witch along the seashore. The slightly irritating tingle couldn’t persuade her to leave her surroundings though. The beach was a soothing balm for the new reality of her life. Hermione inhaled then exhaled slowly, allowing the salty air to purify her lungs and calm her nerves. As her brown eyes watched the cerulean waves crash against the shore, her thoughts took her to the memory of a small cottage by the sea. She wondered if Bill and Fleur still lived at Shell Cottage. It had been a year and three months today that the Second Wizarding War had ended. She knew there were more survivors out there and hoped they were amongst them. Hermione took a deep breath as the memories of the past year came back to her. When Harry was defeated the Order and the students of Hogwarts continued to fight until they were completely overrun. The battle was still a blur to her after her best friend fell, but she remembered waking up in the small cottage. Fleur helped her once again recover from her injuries, even though they weren’t as bad as the first time she visited the cottage by the sea.

“Miss Granger?” Hermione retreated from her thoughts, to see her once Potions professor staring down at her. His dark clothing a stark contrast to the blue waters and white sands. 

“Are you not hot in that getup?” Severus raised an eyebrow at the young witch. “Come sit with me. What’s the point of a summer holiday without enjoying the beach?” Hermione roughly patted the empty space next to her. Severus Snape continued standing, showing no emotion on his slender face. “Or not, the decision is yours. No one can  _ force _ you to sit!” Not a moment later the long shadow of Severus shaded her. His lean form looking uncomfortable as he sat in the soft damp sand.

“After I informed you...about tonight’s announcement...I wanted to check on you. To make sure you’re alright.”

“Might you be referring to the law in which Voldemort plans to force marriages on people? If so, then of course, Severus, I’m alright. I’m  _ so _ excited about the prospect of being responsible for finding ways to magically force bonds between witches and wizards!” She knew she shouldn’t get angry with Severus. To be honest, he was her confidant. Her  _ friend _ . He had saved her in so many ways since she was captured. After leaving Shell Cottage, Hermione went on the run between the Muggle and wizarding world. She would run on her own or sometimes travel with other survivors. That was until three months ago. It was a cool May night. She was tired, sad, and  _ careless _ . It was exactly one year after the war when she lost her best friends and she  _ fucking _ missed them. She knew better than to go back there, go back to the final place they were together, but she couldn't stop herself. She would have gladly taken Harry’s mood swings and Ron’s horrible temper if it meant she had her friends back. Under Harry’s Invisibility Cloak she sneaked into Hogsmeade, then made her way to a hidden clearing between the village and her former school. And there she was, staring at the still glorious castle as she sat at the base of an old oak tree. Her face wet from the tears that seemed to never end. It was her breathy sobs that gave her away. Although invisible, she forgot to add a Silencing Charm to her person, and that is how Severus found her  _ or _ that is how Severus and Voldemort found her. It was her  _ luck _ that they would both be walking the grounds. When the cloak was removed from her it took a moment to realize she was exposed. Until she heard the voice of Severus asking her what she was doing there. To her surprise, Voldemort said nothing, but stared at her with his ruby eyes. His low voice telling Severus to “ _ take care of the problem _ .”

“Your sarcasm is understandable, Miss Granger.” Hermione’s attention went back to Severus as she placed a hand on his forearm.

“I’m sorry, Severus. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I knew something like this shouldn’t surprise me. We lost. I’m sure more ridiculous laws and decrees are on their way. I just hate that I’m a part of it. I’m part of making other people’s lives miserable. I knew reading old tomes about magical bonds and blood magic weren’t just for  _ fun _ . A low chuckle came from the wizard next to her. She turned to look at him. 

“Fun?” Severus tilted his head to the side, his dark eyes focused on the young witch. Hermione shrugged her shoulders. “You did what you had to do to survive...and if surviving was you becoming his researcher, I can tell you, there are worse ways to live.”

“He’s going to use me as an example, isn’t he?” The look in Severus’s face softened. 

“I believe so.” Hermione shook her head. “I know there have been requests presented to the Dark Lord for your hand.” 

“Who would've thought that instead of killing the filthy Mudblood, they would be requesting to marry her? Perhaps, marry and then kill?” She said with a dark laugh. “And to announce it like it’s a fantastic new idea to strengthen the wizarding world. That bastard! And to think after all our time together, sharing our ideas and being so clo-” Hermione stopped herself and looked away from Severus. Silence filled the space between them.

“Being so what, Miss Granger?” Hermione returned her gaze back to him.

“Being so close,” she whispered as she felt the sting of tears behind her eyes. 

“How long?” He asked. 

“How long, what?”

“How long have you cared for him?”

“It doesn’t matter now.”

“Perhaps it does matter, Hermione.” Hermione offered the older wizard a soft smile, as he rose to his feet. “Be safe.” He gave her a quick nod, then turned on his heel to head back to the large estate. Hermione watched as he disappeared up the path, then once again stared at the waves as they mimicked her inner turmoil.

* * *

She walked into her bedroom and was thankful for her small sanctuary. Voldemort had moved her and a small group of his inner circle for the summer. It had been a month so far, but the month had felt like years. She walked over to her bed and sat down letting the cool air from within the room dry her perspiration from the heat outside. As she turned her head, she couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on her lips. A new book was positioned on her nightstand with a small piece of parchment upon it. The note, simple as always. 

_ See me tonight before the gathering. _

Hermione took the book and pressed it against her chest as she sat back against the headboard of her bed. She thought back to the day the first book arrived. It had been about two weeks after she was captured. Captured and surprisingly given a small bedroom versus a damp cell. One day Voldemort appeared in her room with a book. No eye contact, no words, just a book he placed on her small wooden table. Then after that first day, it started to happen every few days. A new book, no eye contact, no words. She knew Severus had convinced Voldemort somehow she was worth keeping around. The books were only a way to test her. And she was good at tests. She read every book from cover to cover, devouring every bit of information she could absorb. After a few weeks, he started asking her questions about what she read. Soon, those questions became her opinion, then those opinions became debates. She hated to admit it, but their daily meetings became something she looked forward to. Their relationship had grown to something. Although, she wasn’t sure what that  _ something _ was and with the information Severus provided her, her feelings and confusion only turned into hurt. She couldn’t understand why he would force her to be with someone else. Hermione knew he cared for her or at least cared in his own way for her. She might be young, but she wasn’t blind and she sure as hell wasn’t stupid. Hermione placed the book back on her small table. There was no time for reading today. There were bigger things to prepare for.

* * *

Later that evening, she walked down the familiar hallway to his chambers. He had requested to speak with her before tonight's gathering and the choosing of her new  _ husband _ . The thought making bile rise to her throat. The sound of her fist hitting the wooden door echoed through the hall and she could feel the vibration move through her body.

“Enter,” came the voice of the most feared wizard in the wizarding world. Hermione walked into his study and stood by the open door. “Close the door, Hermione.” She did as she was told, then walked to the figure that was sitting in a dark leather armchair next to a roaring fireplace. Nagini was coiled on the rug in front of him, her eyes closed, but her tongue tasted the air when Hermione came near. “Do sit down, Hermione.” She took the seat next to him that was only separated by a small end table that had a thick book laid neatly upon it.

“You wished to see me,” said Hermione in a gentle voice. Voldemort turned his head and met her gaze. His eyes shining like garnets as the flames reflected against them.

“You look lovely this evening.”

“Thank you,” she said as a blush crept up her cheeks. She looked down at the golden tulle empire dress that fit her body perfectly. “The dress is quite beautiful.” 

“I was not referring to the dress, my dear.” Hermione lowered her eyes, not wanting to meet his gaze in those knowing eyes of his. “I have some good news for you-,” he took a short pause. “I’ve been very pleased with your research these last few months and decided you should be rewarded for your duty.” Hermione could feel a knot settle heavily in her stomach. “Though I would miss our conversations together. I believe it’s time your summer holiday comes to an end.”

“I don’t think leaving here would be much of a reward and to be honest, I don’t need anything. But thank you, for thinking my work deserves recognition.”

“Do you not want to know what your reward is, Hermione?” She tried to hold back, but all the emotions were boiling inside her. She was angry and hurt.  _ Can he not feel the power that sparks when they’re near each other? Is he even capable of caring? _

“Don’t…” Hermione shook her head. “Don’t you  _ dare _ try to convince me that tonight’s disgusting display is some kind of reward!” Voldemort’s serpentine face focused on her; the sneer on his thin lips almost made her close her mouth. Almost. “I won’t allow you to use me as some fucking example for your damn cause!” Hermione shouted as she glared at the wizard in front of her. Voldemort stood from his chair and hissed in  Parseltongue for Nagini to leave (at least that is what it seemed since Nagini slithered into a hole in the wall). Hermione thought for a minute that he might grab or even strike her, but instead he stepped closer to her and lowered his head to meet her eyes. His hands grabbed each armrest on her side. She had to tilt her head up to look into his face. The only sound was their breathing mixed with the crackling of the fire. His narrowed eyes bore into hers, as though daring her to say another word.

“Never speak to me in such an insolent manner.” The tone of his voice causing chills to run down her spine. Hermione was fearful, but that fear was accompanied with a sense of excitement from his outburst. She wanted him angry, she wanted him angry at her. At least it would be an honest emotion coming from him. 

“I won’t be forced to bond with anyone and I’ll be damned if anyone else is forced too!” 

“Is that so, Hermione?”

“Yes,” she replied as she looked at his face. Her tone lower than before. She could feel his magic spiral around her from his close proximity. It was warm and her breathing grew heavy. He had to know how she feels. He had to feel whatever this was between them. Before he could respond, she placed her hands on the sides of his face and watched as his eyes widened from her touch. She raised her head, then pressed her lips firmly against his. Her chair jerked as Voldemort’s fingers gripped the leather armrests tighter in his hands. As her lips moved against his, she could feel he was not responding back, so she pulled away. “I - I suppose, we are done here.” Her voice shaky, as her eyes focused on her lap. Hermione took a deep breath and mustered up the courage to look back into his eyes. As she looked at him, she noticed a change in his face. He looked... _ unsure _ . A look she had never seen before on the confident man. But just as quickly, the look morphed into suspicion. 

“Do you think me a  _ fool _ ?”

“No,” she replied in a whisper. The emotions of the day catching up to her quickly. She didn’t have the strength to fight or to even explain herself. She stood from her chair to leave, but Voldemort quickly grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her towards him. “Please. Just let me go.” 

“Is this not what you want!” His lips found hers this time and Hermione willing, opened her mouth so his tongue could feel her own. She instantly pushed him against the wall and moaned as his hands moved to her back and roughly pulled down the zipper of her dress. The long gown fell to the floor around her feet like a pool of golden sugar floss. The sensation in her core was deliciously aching as his magic moved around her body. His hands moved up her neck into her loose curls; causing his fingers to weave through and tug the dark strands. Hermione moaned into his mouth again, moving her arms up around his neck. She pulled away slowly.

“ _ Yes _ , this is what I want.” 

“Give me all of you, Hermione,” he hissed in her ear. “All of you.” His changed their position and pushed her back against the wall. He lifted her from the floor causing her legs to wrap around his waist. His hand moved in between her thighs stroking her seam through the lacey material of her knickers. “Mine.” With his words he ripped her knickers and slid his fingers through her wet folds. Hermione arched into his hand, throwing her head back against the wall as his fingertips rubbed her swollen clit. 

“Yes,” she moaned. “Yours.” Hermione grabbed the front of his elegant black robes, making sure her chocolate eyes were on his scarlet. “Take me, now!” With a flick of his wrist his clothes vanished and his pale skin glowed from the fire light. Hermione let out a sharp cry when he entered her. His well endowed cock stretching her in a wickedly delicious way. His thrusts hard and deep, as he pounded her into the hard surface. Hermione could feel the tension in her pussy tighten around him. She had wanted this from him. Needed it from him. She rode out the sensations as long as she could. The feeling of him inside her compared to the warm sun on the beach and with only a few more thrusts she climaxed, screaming out loud how good he feels. Not too long after he followed, spilling his seed deep inside her. They stood in that position for what seemed like hours. Catching their breath as they held each other for support. Finally, he slowly lowered her and they both lay exhausted on the soft rug near the fireplace. Hermione turned her head to look at wizard next to her. His eyes still closed. She wasn’t sure if it was the magic, the climax, or the afterglow of having just shagged the most powerful wizard in the world. But at this moment she felt  _ content _ . 

“No law and no mandatory bonding...for  _ anyone _ .” Hermione turned to look at him. His eyes now open and focused on hers.

“Really?” Hermione asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Yes. Now, I don’t want to hear another word about it,” he stated in a final tone. Hermione turned to her side and pressed a tender kiss on the corner of Voldemort’s mouth. 

“Not another word... _ my Lord _ ,” she replied as a devilish smirk appeared on her face.  _ If a shag was able to change his mind. I wonder what else I’ll be able to change in this new world of ours. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful Beta Pamela RR.


End file.
